walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sore Thunder Hikari
Sore Thunder Hikar is a young human lady with fire and shocking Personalities and power to match, she's Paul's Chaotic Girlfriend and is pro with her being the Red Planeswalker to tops. Name: Sore Thunder Hikar Titles: Red Champion of Chaos and Impulse Species: Human (Outsider) Age: 24 (2013) Height: 5'6 (168 cm) Weight: 116lb (52.616 kg) Birthplace: England Current Residence: Human Village, Some Apartment. Occupation: '''N/A '''Abilities: Planeswalker, Red Magic, Fire and Lightning Power. Personalities Sore Hikari is very adventure and full of enengy, she's Impules and offen a Hot Head. She maybe apperner angry or too happy for herself. Somewhat being a Tsundere sometime. However Sore is very Caution about other Emotion, Most to her Friends, as she try not to spark any bad Emotion, As the time she still have feeling Paul, but hide that feeling from Paul, or whene unabilited to attack her best friend Kelly from Zero's Mind Controlled Spelled. However whene she Piss off, she really piss, as Zero and some Other learded the Hard Way, By the Demolish of some Moon City. Still she can cool and cold minded at time, but it Rare for that. Relationships *Paul Miller - Lover and Team-mate *Max "Laxup" Saibaa - Team-mate *Kelly Green - (Best?) Friend *Techno Lime - Friend *Ni Fureya - Team-mate and Best Friend. Other Original Character *Alyss Baraen - Friend, She met Alyss in Gensokyo, Find alot Commer about each other that she really like about her. However Sore not a Menber of her Visionary Requiem, She abmitly don't any part of the Magical Girl stuff that she seem to deal with. Still the Two Spark some fun together. Trivia *Sore is beat of an Old friend in deviantART !iareataco or !MrsSoda, Name after her OC's Sore Brace. *In his time in Return to Ravnica, Sore's wearing a Black and Red vrsion of Shiki's wear in The World Ends with You in the Reaper's Games. *In Return to Ravnica, She've join the Cult of Rakdos and letter will join with Boros Legion. **Oddly, she have a Discomfort for the Cult of Rakdos at least to the Black-Half. *Like Techno she too wear her Swimsuit under her Clothes, Sometheme she've got from Techno and becasue She know Paul's teast for Swimsuit. *Because of Planechase 2012: Primordial Hunger, Sore sometime used the Power of Good Cannon Fodder and also take Creature that'd love to Devour. *Sore is a Skill cooker, making good fool and cook meat. If she didn't accidentally set the Kitchen on fire. ** Infarct her hobbies is Cuisine. ** She is a Natural Cook. ** One work in a Fast Food call "Burger of the East." *In one of the journal, Sore have a bit of jealousy to the Lightning used, displace her having that ability, but this maybe her not temporally being a Member of the Izzet. *In a Alternative universe, Locke and Sore are living in one Apartment Room. Implying that Sore and Locke would have been a item. Feel free to add any Trivia for Sore. Walfas DNA *3.39: Sore (Casual Red):100:203:234:157:119:6:0:0:0:0:0:990000 *3.39: Sore (Planeswalkers):100:264:234:340:180:6:0:0:0:0:0:990000 Gallery Sore Thunder Hikari Walfas 2.png|"Planeswalker Uniform" Sore Thunder Hikari Walfas 1.png|Casual Red Sore Hikari Return to Ravnica.png|Sore Hikari in Return to Ravnica (and Sword from of her Weapon of Chaos and Impules) Paul and Sore 2.png|Paul and Sore, Making Some Sparks. Sore Thunder Hikari 1 -Casual-.png|Told you she was Hot. Category:PMiller1 Category:Female Character Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Human